Cherche TARDIS désespérément !
by Amako-sama
Summary: Jeune femme rousse d'une vingtaine d'années et son mari cherchent TARDIS désespérément ! Merci de bien vouloir nous contacter au plus vite au 221B Baker Street, merci. Oui. Le TARDIS n'est pas vraiment fiable quand il s'agit de déposer quelqu'un. Et Londres ne ressemble définitivement pas à l'Ecosse. [Pré-Reichenbach Fall] [Post Demon's run]
1. Deux

Pour l'anniversaire de **Momiji-sama** :D C'est une ficlet qui devrait faire trois ou quatre chapitres :)

* * *

Tout tourbillonnait autours d'eux et Amy entendit le Docteur éclater de rire alors que le TARDIS vibrait de toute sa carlingue. Elle serra plus fort la main de Rory dans la sienne, un sourire extatique sur le visage. Ils allaient en Écosse ! Chez elle bon dieu ! Cela faisait des jours qu'elle tannait le Docteur pour qu'il l'amène dans son pays natal et il avait fini par accepter.

Le TARDIS fit son bruit si caractéristique et soudain, tout s'arrêta. Amy sourit au Docteur qui ne lui prêta pas attention. La jeune femme fronça les sourcils. Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui faire la moindre remarque, le TARDIS vibrant de manière anormale. Elle vacilla sur ses pieds, déséquilibrée, et soudain tout fut blanc. Quand le monde autours d'elle cessa de l'éblouir, elle ouvrit les yeux pour chercher une raison à cette lumière aveuglante.

Amy soupira. Le TARDIS cesserait-il un jour d'être aussi peu fiable ? Elle tenait toujours dans sa poigne ferme la main de Rory. Mais ils n'étaient plus dans le vaisseau du Docteur. Ils étaient sur le palier d'un appartement vieillot, en haut d'un escalier de bois poli par les allées et venues des propriétaires. Et en plein milieu de la dispute de couple de deux hommes, semblait-il.

Tous deux étaient si absorbés par leur dispute qu'ils n'avaient même pas remarqué la présence des deux autres près d'eux. Par contre, Amy ne se priva pas de les dévisager. Et faillit s'étouffer de surprise. Waouh. Elle était sur un palier, assistant à la dispute de couple de John Watson et Sherlock Holmes. Pas. Possible. Elle laissa un sourire débile s'étaler sur son visage alors qu'à ses côtés, Rory reconnaissait également ces deux hommes dont on avait tant parlé dans les journaux. Apparemment, Sherlock Holmes n'était pas mort.

Ils avaient lu son suicide dans un exemplaire du Times leur semblait-il quelques jours plus tôt mais ils ne savaient pas exactement en quelle année ils étaient alors... Si ça se trouve, le détective ne s'était pas encore suicidé. Impossible à dire actuellement.

Au bout de quelques minutes, alors que les insultes tendaient à devenir plus colorées, Amy décida qu'il était temps de se faire remarquer.

- Messieurs, s'il-vous plaît !

Les deux hommes ne semblèrent pas lui prêter attention.

- Eh oh ! cria-t-elle. Je vous parles !

Watson sursauta tandis que Holmes se tournait vers elle, les sourcils froncés, apparemment très surpris de la trouver là. Biiiiien. Elle avait leur attention. Restait à leur expliquer, et bien... le reste.

* * *

Oui, c'est court. Oui, c'est nul. Oui, je ne le referais plus. Promis.

La suite demain, au fait.

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	2. Trente-sept

John sortit du taxi, furieux, et n'attendit même pas Sherlock pour se précipiter sur la scène de crime. Il prit à peine le temps de savoir de quoi il en retournait près de Lestrade avant d'aller immédiatement examiner le corps.

Non mais on avait pas idée d'être aussi borné ! Cet homme était l'abruti le plus abruti de toute l'histoire des crétins congénitaux. Et il était gentil en disant ça. Il en fulminait de rage.

Sherlock l'avait suivit, quelques pas derrière lui, tout aussi furieux. Lui ne comprenait pas l'insistance de son colocataire. On avait pas idée d'être aussi borné ! Sherlock savait bien que cela partait d'une bonne intention. Mais ce n'est pas comme si il en avait quelque-chose à foutre des bonnes intentions. Sociopathe, ça disait quelque-chose au crétin militaire qui lui servait de meilleur ami ? Non, bien sûr !

Sherlock fut encore plus imbuvable qu'à l'ordinaire, au point que même Lestrade en fut choqué. Mais tout le monde fut surprit par l'attitude de John. Personne ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Il rayonnait de colère, sa rage formant une aura noire effrayante autours de lui. Son visage était fermé, ses sourcils froncés et on pouvait presque entendre ses dents grincer de rage. Aucun policier ne l'approcha, pas plus que Lestrade ne s'y osa. Il faisait actuellement bien plus peur que n'importe quel Sherlock Holmes du monde. Le soldat avait refait son apparition sous la carapace du médecin.

Ils avaient finalement quitté la scène de crime après deux-trois déductions jetées à la va-vite par Sherlock (exactes, évidemment). Et la dispute avait reprit dans le taxi qui les avaient ramené à Baker Street. Parce que leurs deux caractères étaient si forts qu'aucun des deux n'avouerait jamais que l'autre avait raison, quelle que soit la dispute.

Et le sujet de celle-là était particulièrement cocasse. Parce qu'en ce jour du dix-huit septembre, on fêtait les trente-sept ans du détective. Et que John, tout comme Lestrade lui avait organisé une fête pour ses trente-cinq ans en juin dernier, voulait à tout prix en faire de même pour Sherlock.

Oui, contrairement aux apparences, John était plus jeune que son colocataire. Mais la guerre et les années d'entraînement et de dépressions avaient creusé son visage et ternit ses yeux, conférant une vieillesse sage à cet homme qui n'était encore qu'un jeune adulte.

Tout deux sortirent du taxi, toujours en se hurlant dessus, et montèrent quatre à quatre les marches de leur escalier s'arrêtant sur leur perron pour continuer de se hurler dessus. Le sujet avait peu à peu dérivé et ce qui n'était qu'une vague contrariété était devenu une véritable scène de ménage. Les insultes s'ajoutaient maintenant aux reproches.

- Tu n'es qu'un égoïste Sherlock ! Je ne veux que te faire plaisir !

- C'est ce que tu dis ! Tu souhaites simplement me voir me ridiculiser devant ce qui te sers d'amis !

À ce moment, John eut l'impression d'un léger tremblement dans le sol et de voix étouffées mais il mit cela sur le compte de sa colère et des bribes de souvenirs d'Afghanistan qui remontaient.

- Ce sont les tiens aussi Sherlock ! Ceux pour lesquels tu te sacrifierai !

- Je ne referais jamais l'erreur de céder à une menace comme celle de Moriarty !

- Tu... tu t'entends Sherlock ? Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de dire ?

Sherlock se figea à ces mots. Non, il n'avait pas voulu dire ça ! Non, John !

Mais c'était trop tard. Le médecin avait détourné les yeux et son regard s'était froissé tandis qu'au contraire, son visage devenait aussi lisse que la pierre. À ce moment-là, Sherlock sentit son cœur se briser. Quand il pensait à ce qui le liait à John... et à ce qu'il venait de dire, réveillant les pires souvenirs enfouies au plus profond de la mémoire du militaire...

Une voix exaspérée fit sursauter John et se retourner Sherlock. En face d'eux se tenaient deux jeunes gens, d'une vingtaine d'années. La jeune femme rousse semblait énervée et c'était elle qui les avaient interpellés. Le blond, quand à lui, les fixaient avec ahurissement. Qu'est-ce qui leur tombait dessus encore, s'exaspéra Sherlock.

* * *

Et voilà la suite ! Encore bon anniversaire** Momiji-sama** :D This is just for you, dear 3

J'espère que vous avez aimé autant que moi, j'avoue avoir beaucoup de mal à maîtriser l'univers de _Doctor Who_ que je trouve être l'un des plus complexes pour la fanfiction, bien que j'adore la série.

La suite demain !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	3. Quatre

- C'est pour quoi ? cracha Holmes.

- Sherlock, la ferme, intervint Watson. Est-ce que nous pouvons vous aider ?

Amy les contempla tous les deux quelques secondes. Elle n'en revenait pas que deux hommes tels qu'eux aient, et bien, une vie. On a souvent du mal à sortir les héros de leur case et c'était ce qu'ils étaient pour elle, des héros.

Elle secoua la tête. Ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. En donnant un coup de coude dans les côtes de Rory pour qu'il arrête de les fixer béatement, Amy installa le sourire le plus affable et _sain d'esprit _possible sur son visage. Elle savait la réaction habituelle des gens, mieux valait donc essayer de paraître le plus naturel possible.

- Je m'appelle Amy, et voici Rory, mon mari.

- Et ? Vous voulez qu'on l'interne ? Pas notre boulot, siffla Holmes.

- Non, pas... vraiment. Pourrions-nous entrer ? Je ne crois pas que parler de ça sur un palier soit une bonne idée.

Semblant interloqué par les paroles d'Amy, Watson les invita à entrer. La jeune femme tenta de garder l'air le plus neutre possible mais dans son esprit, c'était soirée mousse pour tout le monde. Elle entrait chez SherlockHolmes&JohnWatson. Oh. Mon. Dieu. Son cerveau était au bord du court-circuit. Ce fut Rory qui lui rendit la pareille en lui tapant sur le bras qui la fit sortir de ses pensées. Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil que le blond lui indiqua et Rory se posta près d'elle.

- Bien, expliquez-nous, dit Watson.

- Tout d'abord, une question qui vous paraîtra sans doute étrange, mais quel jour sommes-nous ?

Holmes haussa un sourcil tandis que Watson s'apprêta à ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer. Il secoua finalement la tête et indiqua qu'on était le dix-huit septembre 2012. Amy grimaça. Okay. Avant la « Chute » si célèbre donc. Le haussement de sourcil de Holmes se transforma en froncement sévère. Il avait comprit que quelque-chose clochait. Décidément, Amy n'était vraiment pas bonne pour cacher à quelqu'un qu'elle savait sa mort proche.

- Rory et moi voudrions savoir si vous auriez vu une boîte bleue à l'enseigne policière ?

- Vous voulez dire, dans la rue ? Là ?

- Non, en fait.. plutôt sur le palier si vous voyez ce que je veux dire...

Voilà. La bombe était lancée. Ils allaient la prendre pour une folle. Ce ne serait pas la première fois après tout. Holmes écarquilla soudainement les yeux.

- Nooooon. Vous plaisantez. Avouez, c'est une blague !

- Pas du tout, dit Amy, surprise.

- LA boîte bleue ? Celle... du Docteur ?

D'accord. Là, elle était vraiment surprise.

- Vous connaissez le Docteur ?

- Bon dieu oui ! s'écria Holmes. Vous êtes ses compagnons de voyage ?

- Oui.

- Largués en route ?

- ...Oui.

- Je le savais ! Je savais qu'il reviendrait ! s'exclama Holmes, extatique.

Alors que les paroles de Holmes résonnaient encore dans la pièce, un raclement déchira l'air et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la silhouette haute qui apparaissait lentement dans le salon. Le TARDIS était de retour.

* * *

Héhé 8D Que de suspens ! (bon, j'avoue, j'écris complètement au feeling. OSEF). J'espère que mes persos ne sont pas trop OOC, surtout du côté des Doctor Who's.

On se retrouve demain pour l'ultime partie de ce gâteau d'anniversaire virtuel,

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


	4. Sept

La porte du TARDIS s'ouvrit immédiatement après que la silhouette de la boîte bleue soit devenue totalement nette. Le Docteur en sortit, replaçant sa mèche et resserrant son nœud papillon.

- Bonjour chers inconnus, je suis le Docteur. Désolé de l'intrusion. Amy, Rory, on y va.

Le Docteur avait dit tout cela à une vitesse impressionnante, ne laissant le temps à personne de réagir. Sherlock fronça les sourcils. Pour qui il se prenait. Non mais oh, il parlait à Sherlock Holmes ! Pas à un inconnu !

- Pas si vite Docteur !

- Oui ?

- Vous en avez mit du temps à revenir !

- Que... ?

Le Docteur concentra son attention sur Sherlock, scrutant son visage. Puis son regard sembla s'illuminer.

- Le petit garçon de White Chapel !

- C'est Sherlock en fait, mais oui, c'est moi.

- Content de te revoir gamin ! Amy, Rory, pressez un peu le pas !

- Non, ne partez pas ! Vous ne m'avez jamais rendu...

- Ohhh, quel imbécile je suis.

Le Docteur ouvrit en grand la porte du TARDIS et se précipita à l'intérieur. On entendit des bruits grinçants et des choses qui se brises s'échapper du TARDIS avant que le Docteur n'en ressorte, tenant quelque-chose serré dans son poing.

Il s'approcha de Sherlock en lui adressant un sourire bienveillant. John contemplait cet homme étrange que son ami semblait connaître. Il connaissait ce regard. Ce regard que tous les soldats après la guerre. Celui qui disait : "J'ai vu trop de choses, j'ai vu la guerre, j'ai vu la Mort." Le même que le sien. Mais en infiniment plus vieux.

Le Docteur se saisit de la main de Sherlock et déposa quelque-chose dans son poing. Sherlock referma les doigts sur le présent et adressa un doux sourire au Docteur qui le lui rendit. Les yeux clairs de Sherlock brillaient de larmes difficilement contenues. Le gallifreyen posa sa main sur l'épaule du génie et embrassa son front doucement.

Puis il fit demi-tour et rentra dans le TARDIS, vite suivit de Rory. Amy resta une seconde de plus, le temps de saluer Sherlock et John, et de glisser quelques mots à l'oreille du médecin ainsi qu'une note dans sa poche. Puis elle prit aussi la direction de la boîte bleue. La porte se referma en claquant et le TARDIS commença à disparaître.

Dans son poing fermement serré, Sherlock tenait la gourmette que le Docteur lui avait emprunté afin d'arrêter Jack l'Éventreur à White Chapel. Il se détourna de John et la contempla avec affection, avant de l'attacher à son poignet.

John, quand à lui, s'assit sur le fauteuil et pour déplier la note donnée par Amy, avant de se rappeler la raison de départ de sa dispute avec Sherlock.

- Sherlock ! Je te ferais cette fête d'anniversaire, que tu le veuille ou non. Si il le faut, je t'attacherais à une chaise tout au long de la soirée mais on fêtera ton putain d'anniversaire.

- J'avais sept ans, souffla Sherlock.

- Quoi ?

- C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas fêter mon anniversaire. Le Docteur est apparu le jour de mes sept ans. Le pire anniversaire de toute ma vie.

- Il est partit Sherlock. Et moi, je suis là.

- Oui. Tu es... là.

Sherlock se tut, contemplant son presque-ami avec émotion. Ils étaient devenus plus que des amis ces dernières semaines, suite à l'affaire du banquier aveugle. Le génie s'approcha de John et l'embrassa doucement. Il recula au bout de quelques secondes et contempla John avec amour.

- Très bien John ! Fêtons-le cet anniversaire !

Le médecin laissa un sourire joyeux s'étendre sur son visage. Puis Sherlock se détourna de lui et s'affaira sur une quelconque expérience qui n'intéressait pas John. Le blond se rencogna dans son fauteuil et déplia la note donnée par la rousse. Il ne comprit pas le sens de la phrase qui était inscrite dessus. Mais elle lui glaça le sang.

« Ne le laissez pas monter sur un toit. »

* * *

Et voilà la fin de cette histoire :) J'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! Je pense que je n'écrirais plus JAMAIS de Doctor Who TwT C'est trop dur.

Bref, encore bon anniversaire Momiji-sama, ça m'a fait plaisir d'écrire ça pour toi !

Je vous embrasse,

**_Amako._**


End file.
